Never Trust Boys with a Time Turner
by tonks1001
Summary: When the next generation smash a Time-Turner and end up in Harry's 5th year, how will they get back to the future. Will they come back as friends or enimies?
1. Chapter 1

Time Turner Problems

**Chapter One**

"James, Fred, no!" Rose Weasley screamed, "That's Uncle Harry's office! You don't know what's in there!" They really are stupid sometimes!

"Come supervise us then!" James taunted. James Sirius Potter and Fred Gideon Weasley truly lived up to their namesakes. They were best friends, as well as cousins. Rose hovered for a minute; Torn between going downstairs and telling Teddy but letting James and Fred go in Uncle Harry's office alone for a minute or two or going in there and supervising them but at the risk of getting caught.

"Fine! But only for a while." James and Fred picked the lock, twisted the golden door knob and entered. She was about to enter herself when her best friend, Albus Potter, her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy and her brother Hugo Weasley came charging up the stairs.

"Why are you going in Dad's office, Rose?" Albus asked.

"James and Fred are in there." She replied nervous that they were in there alone.

"Go tell Teddy; He's babysitting us." Scorpius suggested.

"And let James and Fred go in to Uncle Harry's office alone! Yeah, right! Smart idea, Scorp!" Rose rolled her eyes sarcastically at them.

"I'll go get Teddy, you guys supervise James and Fred." Albus sprinted off. Rose turned on her heels, grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled him towards the oak office door. When inside the office, she found James rustling through a metal filing cabinet, while Fred was searching through the oak desk draws.

"Wow!" Fred said as he produced a golden necklace imbedded with golden jewels. A time-turner.

"Fred, put that down!" Rose screamed. Rose was jumping to try and get the time-turner out of Fred's grip; Her being a year younger and about half a foot shorter didn't help.

"James, catch!" James caught the golden necklace. Soon, Fred and James were throwing the golden time-turner back and forth. Then Teddy, Victoire, Roxy, Molly, Lucy, Hugo, Albus, Dominique, Louis and Lily entered the room.

"Fred Weasley, put that down!" Roxy half-screamed, half-growled. Fred turned to face her.

"And what if I say no!" Fred challenged. At the same time, James through the time-turner at Fred. Fred turned, just in time for the time-turner to hit him square in the chest and fall to the floor. It smashed. A golden smoke filled the air. Suddenly, they were all being, pulled, twisted and turned, until they fell with a thud, in a distant, dark, dusty hall.

"Mudbloods! Half-bloods! Filth! A betrayal…" This was going to be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Tonks' POV

It was the middle of a Order meeting and Snape was giving his latest update, so it was time to catch up on my sleep that I had missed the night before, as I had been on call for the whole night. It was hard to block his annoying, droning voice out but after a while a managed to drift off. After a while, there was a huge crash that woke me up.

"What have I knocked over!" I think to myself. I jump up and run to the hall, my wand at the ready, pointing at the impostors. The Order quickly follow. Harry, Hermione and the gang come crashing down the stairs. The impostors start getting up and looking at us alarmed.

"What happened Teddy?" A little red haired girl asked the oldest boy, with blue hair. A fellow metamorphous. He looks at me curiously and shocked. The little girl is now cowering behind the boy.

"Good question Lily. Why don't we ask James and Fred. What did happen then?" The boy looks at 2 boys, 1 looks like a younger Fred and George, the other a bit like a younger Harry and Ginny crossed.

"Well, it's a long story…" Starts mini Harry and Ginny, but I cut him off.

"Hate to break up the whole innocent act, but who the hell are you?" I quickly get to the point. They all look at me shocked.

"Is that your…" A pretty veala girl starts to ask something to the boy.

"Yeah." He replies.

"So are you going to answer my question or do you want things to get ugly?" I reply more forceful.

"Good job Nymphadora. Lay off a bit." Moody whispers in my ear.

"Nymphadora, that's not how we treat guests. Give them time to explain. Lets discuss this in the kitchen." Dumbledore greats the mini-Death Eaters like old friends. He walks into the Kitchen and the mini-Death Eaters follow. When we are all in the Kitchen, Dumbledore tells them to sit down.

"So, you appear in our hallway? We have all sorts of protective enchantments protecting the Order's safe-house. How did you break them?" He asks

"Well, we were in the future and me and James here broke a time-turner and we got transported here." Says the Fred and George look alike. This could be a long night…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi. Sorry, this chapter might be a bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer ;)! Thx for the amazing reviews! Hope you like it! I'll properly update everyday or every other day.

Sirius's POV

The mini-Death Eaters have had a lot of practice of rehearsing they're fake story. It is almost believable… if they weren't blatantly Death Eaters. I can tell Tonks and Remus are thinking the same thing.

"So, we are suppose to trust these mini-Death eaters, with their fake story! We don't even know them!" I exclaim, questioning Dumbledore.

"Sirius, we are sorting…" Dumbledore starts but gets cut of by one of the mini-Death Eaters that looks Hermione.

"Well, now we'll introduce ourselves. I'm Rose Weasley and I'm 10. Hugo here" She turns round and pulls a young boy to the front of the mini-Death Eater pack, "And this is my younger brother Hugo."

"Rose! I'm not 4! I can introduce myself!" The little kid pushes his sister, "Hi, I'm Hugo and I'm 8. Rose is a know-it-all and I'm the Chudley Cannon's number 1 fan!" He says.

"No you are not! I am!" Exclaims Ron. Ginny interrupts,

"Ron! Before we argue who is the worlds number 1 ridiculous Quidditch team, who are your parents?" She asks them curiously.

"Ohhhhh…. I like a good insider!" I say excited.

"Well… I don't know whether…" Rose begins, but the Hugo cuts her off,

"It's Ron and Hermione." He says.

"WHAT!" Everyone screams.

"Yep." Says the mini-Harry, the one that hangs around with the mini-Fred and George, "Anyway, Rose, Hugo, you've had your turn, now it's mine. Hi, I'm James Sirius Potter and I'm 11. I am Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I am the best of the Potter's." He says.

"What's your name again?" I ask. I must have heard him wrong, cause it sounded like he said James SIRIUS Potter.

"James Sirius Potter."

"Ok, James, stop showing off." Says the mini-Ginny, "Hi, my names Lily Luna Potter and I'm 8. And I LOVE Ponies."

"Ahhh… she's so cute." Says Tonks.

"Tonks, do us all a favour and shut up!" I say.

"Why don't you shut up, Sirius!" Tonks say to me.

"Ok, ok" I back down. Tonks can get scary when she wants to be.

"Right, if you lot are done arguing, I still haven't introduced myself." Another Harry-look-alike says. We all fall silent to look at the boy, "Good. Hi, I'm Albus and I'm 10 years old. I am the brains of the Potter's."

"Who's your parents?" Mrs. Weasley asks hopeful.

"Harry obviously!" James says.

"Yes, but who's your Mum?" Hermione curiously asks.

"Well… Mummy!" Lily runs and hugs Ginny, "I missed you Mummy. Where are we Mummy?" Ginny is shocked by the little girl that's attached to her waist.

"Wait… if she's my daughter, then they're my sons, then that means… Me and Harry get married." She works out.

"Oh my! Come here you two!" Molly hugs Harry and Ginny, while the little girl Lily, hugs Harry now. This is going to be a long night…IHI


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again guys. Its me, Tonks1001, with another chapter of Never Trust Boy's with a time turner! This is the 1st of hopefully 2 chapters I post today, but I can't promise anything. Check out my other story, 100th Hunger Games, as well. Hope you like it! Tonks 1001

Chapter 4

Remus Lupin's POV

As Molly pulls Harry and Ginny into on of her bone-crushing hugs, I see Harry is overjoyed, well as Ginny is blushing a deep crimson. I look at the kids and cant help felling sorry for them, being so far away from home, and their parents not remembering them.

"Snap out of it Lupin! They're death Eaters, not kittens!" I think to myself. I look over at Tonks and Sirius. Tonks rolls her eyes and glances over at Dumbledore. She's right; This is typically Dumbledore. To trust Death Eaters. I mean, he trusted that little toe-rag, Snape. Dumbledore coughs politely, to get everyone's attention. We all look at him.

"Excuse me, Albus, but you didn't tell us your middle name. May I ask what it is?" Dumbledore speaks to his namesake.

"Ummm…. Uncle Sirius may not like it." Albus says, staring at his shoes.

"That's cause you've got the worst middle name ever Al!" James taunts his little brother.

"Come on, I'm sure it's not that bad!" Sirius says intrigued.

"You will." Albus says certainly. All the other mini-Death Eaters nod in agreement, "But if you insist. My full name is Albus Severus Potter." He says. Everyone gasps in shock, apart from Sirius.

"WHAT!" Sirius screams. He turns to face Harry, rage upon his face, "How can you name your child after HIM! The little, dirty, toe-rag freak call SNEAVELUS! Harry, you give 1 child an amazing name, and the other, the WORST EVER! Albus is an okay name, but SEVERUS! Are you SIRIOUSE" Sirius yells at Harry. Tonks giggles in the corner. She wouldn't. But she's going to.

"Actually, no, he's not Sirius. He's Harry, YOUR Sirius." She says. I cap the urge to laugh.

"Oh, ha ha, Tonks! I'm just wetting myself with laughter!" Sirius says sarcastically. He turns back to Harry, "So, Harry, what's your excuse?"  
>"I don't know! I named him him, what, 10 years from now! Ask me then!" All the mini-Death Eaters gasp, "What!" Harry yells.<p>

"Nothing." Says the pretty, young girl that looks part Veela.

"And who are you may I ask?" I say as polite as possible in my threatening voice.

"Oh… I'm Victoire Weasley. I'm 16 and chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and very clumsy." She says, obviously nervous but surprisingly hiper. Another part-veela girl step forward.

"Hi," She says, "I'm Dominique Weasley, I'm 14 years old and I'm the most… normal 1 of me and my siblings" She says with a cocky smile. Then, another part-veela steps forward, and this time, it's a boy.

"Hi!" He says waving his hand fast, "I'm Louis Weasley, I'm 10 and I'm and just so awesome, and the coolest of us 3!" He says very fast, and at the end gestures with his hands, "Our parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley. Our Mum competed in the tri-wizard tournament in 1995." He adds on.

"Ohhhhh…. Bill pulls a Veela!" Says Fred.

"Is she blind? Because she must be, to think that Bill is better that me!" Says George.

"No, she's not blind." Say Dominique.

"Anyway…" Says another girl, obviously trying to avoid a argument, "Hi, I'm Roxy Weasley, and I'm chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This," She pulls her brother close to her. It's the Fred and George-look-alike, "Is my younger brother, the one that landed us here!" She says, obviously angry.

"James helped!" He blames. The then turns back to us all, "Hi, I'm Fred, and I'm 11 years old, and beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. And, before you ask, our parents are George and Angelina." He says.

"YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND, MARRIED HER AND THEN HAD KIDS WITH HER!" Fred freaks out big time, and draws his wand. George draws his wand to and starts backing away, "YOU'D THINK YOU COULD TRUST YOUR OWN TWIN BROTHER, BUT OBVIOSLY NOT!"

"Uncle Fred please calm down." Lily says scared. Fred's lowers his wand.

"Of course, sweetie." Fred says, shooting a look at George. He shrugs.

"Anyway, hi, I'm Molly Weasley and I'm 13 years old. I play chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." She says, smiling politely.

"Any I'm Molly's sister, Lucy, and I'm 10 years old. I love Ponies to!" She says, "Our Daddy's Percy and our Mummy Audrey." Molly grasps the table and Arthur smashes his coffee mug.

"Wait. Who are you?" I point at the blue haired boy, that Lily was hiding behind earlier.

"Ummm…" He says awkwardly.

"Go on Teddy." Say Victoire, holding his hand.

"Hi, my name is Teddy. I'm 17, and keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." He says nervously. I used to play that position, "And I've met my parents for the 1st time today, since I can remember." He says. How sad.

"Do you mind telling us who they are?" Dumbledore asks curiously.

"Ummm… ok." He says, taking a deep breath in, "My Dad is Remus Lupin… and my Mum is Nymphadora Tonks." Everybody in the room gasps.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. This is my 2nd update today. I don't know how long this 1 will be, but it will be quite emotional, between Teddy, Tonks and Lupin. Hope u like it! Check out my other story, which you can be part of called 100th Hunger Games. Hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thx!

Chapter 5

Tonks POV

What? Remus and me? Have a kid? And abandoned him? Tears start pouring down my face. I look to Teddy, my son, who is hugging Victoire, who is crying. Then, I look to Remus, who is staring at me. Teddy lets go of Victoire, and looks at me. I walk over to him.

"Your not a Death Eater?" I say.

"No." He replies, shocked.

"Ok. Your mine and Remus' son?" I question, tears still streaming down my face.

"Yes." He says.

"And we left you?" I'm crying harder now.

"Yes. Well… You didn't really have a choice." He says. I'm close to collapsing. How can me and Remus create something so perfect, then abandon him?

"Tonks." Remus says, coming up and trying to pull me away.

"No, Remus. I'm not done finding out how we could be so… so… stupid!" I stutter and yell the last bit. He pulls my out into the hallway, my struggling the whole way.

"Why did you do that Remus!" I'm furious him.

"Tonks, you were being unreasonable! Wait till you've calmed down!" He says.

"No! I'm going to find out why we ABANDONED OUR SON!" I yell, and turn to leave.

"Tonks…" He grabs my hand, and I turn round and slap him. Remus' hand flies to his cheek, and I sink to the floor and sob. He sits down next to me.

"What did we do Remus?" I question him, quietly.

"I don't know, Tonks. But I do know, you'll make a great Mum." He says sweetly. I look into his bright blue eyes. I never noticed how handsome he is.

"Thanks Remus. You'll be a great Dad." I say. He leans forward, towards me, and I close the gap, and before I know it, we're kissing. His lips are soft, and for a moment, this whole drama is forgotten, and it's just Remus and me. After a while, I pull away, gasping for air. We both stare at each other for a while.

"We better get back in there." He says, getting up and re-entering the kitchen. I bang my head against the wall. This will be a long night…


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note:_

Hi again. I haven't updated since Monday, and I promised to update every day or two. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow as well. Anyway, on with the show! Hope you like it!

**Sirius' POV  
><strong>

Remus comes back in the room, looking all flustered. Tonks isn't long after. She takes her place, standing next to me.

"What happened out there?" I ask. She tells me the whole story.

"You kissed!" I whisper. My best mate, and my cousin! Remus will pay for this!

"Please don't be mad, Sirius." She says, obviously confused. How can that jerk do something like this to someone so young, so full of life, so happy.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him. He should know better. He's 36, your 23." I say.

"Don't be Sirius." She says, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Dumbledore, politely coughs for everyone's attention, therefore interrupting our conversation.

"So, Teddy, if you don't mind telling us, how did Tonks and Remus die?" He asks curiously. Tonks is rather taken aback.

"What sort of a question is that!" Says the blonde, Victoire, Teddy's girlfriend, "You ask Teddy how his parents die! What sort of a sick person are you!" She is obviously mad.

"No, Victoire. I really don't mind. I've got used to talking about it by now. They died fighting in the final battle." He says.

"Final battle?" Mrs. Weasley steps forward, questioning Teddy, " Who else died in the final battle?" She questions.

"Well…. Sirius died in the Battle of the department of Mysteries." Says James, no smile on his face for once. I die? When?

"When's this battle?" I ask.

"Well…. It's the end of Dad's 5th year." Says Harry's other son, Albus. Not even a year! So this time next year, I'll be floating around in Heaven! At least I'll be with Lily and James. Apart from Harry will have no godfather! I look over at him. He's got him head in his hands, I'm not sure whether he's crying, and Ginny has her arms round him, comforting him, while crying herself. The same with Ron and Hermione. This is going to be a long night….


	7. Chapter 7

**Im so so so so so sorry I haven't updated! I'lltry continuing with the story now! Its the summer hols so hopefully it will be a little easier for me to update. Again, I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter will make up for it. R&R as it helps so much. Here it is...**

**Tonks' POV**

After everyone gets over the shock of Sirius being dead in under a year, we all turn to focus on the kids again. I suppose they aren't as bad as I thought they were.

"If you don't mind me asking, Teddy, who else dies? I take it we won?" Molly asks Teddy, who's eyes iddmediatly fill with guilt. Something bad is coming, and I can feel it.

"Well, theres the Battle on the Astronomy Tower at the end of Uncle Harry's 6th year. Uncle Bill gets bitten by a Fenrir Greyback but it's not on a full moon' You can see the relief on Molly's face! "And... Ummm... Dumbledoredies." He finishes. Everyone stares at Dumbledore. His vivid blue eyes sparkle with tears. Everyone's silent. After a while, Molly tries to pick up the conversation again.

"What about the final battle?" she asks in a small voice, barely audible as she was obviously distressed about Dumbledore dying.

"Well, apart from Tonks and Remus," Victorie says as Teddy obviously doesnt want to talk about it, "Lavender gets the blood sucked out of her by a vampire and... Uncle Percy returns... And Uncle Fred dies."

**Ohhhh... Cliff hanger. I hope you guys don't hate me for this. Any ideas on how everyone will react? Really sorry again and I hpoet his chapter makes up for it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again guys. So sorry for not updating, been so busy with my other stories. Ill try update again this week, if I have chance. Anyway, bet you guys really wanna find out how everyone reacts. So…. Read on….

**Bella **

Victoire's POV

342 seconds. 5 minutes and 42 seconds. Not that long, right? Wrong. Correction: Very long time. Especially when you've spent it in complete and utter silence. I made a list of all the things you can do in that time.

What you can do in 342 seconds

A list by Victoire Weasley

Look at everyone round the room 4 times

Twirl your hair 53 times

Look at the person next to you (Teddy), trying to figure out what they think 9 times

Change feet that you are leaning on 13 times

Wish that you could check your phone and text everyone back home 15 times

Remember that you probably wont get phone signal in 1995 15 times

Kick James signalizing to be quiet 23 times

Look at the 17 year old who has been told he will die in under 3 years and wonder what the f**k is going through his head right now 14 times

Look at his twin and wonder what the f**k is going through his head right now 14 times

Make a list of 10 things 1 time

A while after I finish my list, Fred breaks the ice.

"I always wanted to die in battle." He says in a hoarse whisper, "I wanted to die doing the right thing. I am doing the right thing right? We do win?" He questions, turning to me. I cough, then answer his question.

"Yes, we win. Voldemort dies." I say, barely being able to speak myself.

"Good." He says, slightly distracted.

"How could you?" George says, speaking up. I wonder whether he is speaking to me, and am in the process off coming up with a sarcastic comment that would blow him off the face of the earth, when he turns to Fred and continues, "You find out that you are going to die in less than 3 years f*****g time, and you wonder whether we win? What the f**k, Fred?!" He says, thunder on his face.

"What?" Fred answers.

"Your such a twat! Doesn't matter that you are _stupid _enough to get yourself _killed_, doesn't matter how I your_ twin brother_ will react, how your _family _reacts, your _friends, _no, its about whether we _f*****g _win or not! Doesn't anything else f*****g matter to your, Fred?!" He says, pushing Fred.

"George, calm down, this is a shock to all of us, not just you. Just think about what you are saying to your brother." Grandma intervins.

"No, don't worry Mum, I can deal with this." Fred says, "Shut the f**k up, you moron!" Fred pushes back, harder. George punched Fred even harder. Before you know it, they're fighting, punching each other. I cuddle into Teddy, shocked, Grandma sobs into her hands, Ginny scream, Uncle Harry tries to comfort her, pulling her back from the floor. Everyone is wide-eyed, wondering how 2 people so close, so intouch can be fighting. That is, until we spot one of them on the floor, bloody-nosed, scarred, unconscious on the floor.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? R&R please! Reviews have been amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys. I know you thought this would be a update, and I'm so sorry it's not. I've been really busy lately (you know, going back to school, homework, life!) but I will try update ASAP. Ive recently got involved in a Hunger Games film project. It will be on YouTube. We are doing Catching Fire 1st, then Hunger Games(messed up I know) Me and my friend Harry are scripting and we are behind cameras and editing. Check us out on YouTube

Films2Life

Sorry this isn't a update, but I thought you guys would like to know why and might be interested in watching? Anyway, may the odds be ever in your favour!

-Bella-


	10. Discontinue

i'm so sorry everyone, but i will no longer be active on this account. i have decided to open a new account and not use this one anymore. unless i people really want me to update, i wont anymore. again, so sorry... i love you guys so much, and thank you for your support, it has really helped me.

over and out,

~Isabella Fitzgerald~


End file.
